The Second Lucy
by Daughter of the Wind
Summary: What if when Lucy was Queen of Narnia the Valiant she married? What if she had a son? And what if her descendents were still around when Caspian lived? please R
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic here. Please tell me what you think!!!!

Old Narnia. To the new Narnians that brought to mind the old wife's tales about a long ago time when there had been living trees, talking beasts, dwarves, fauns and all the other beings of legend. Very few people believed that the tales were anything more than tales and the few who did believe them thought that Old Narnia had died with their coming. What no one knew what that Old Narnia was still very much alive even though it must remain hidden in the forests of on the eastern shores of Narnia…

When Narnia was defeated, the youngest prince had been hidden. He and a dozen or so other nobles went to the forests near the mountains. Here they formed a network of true Narnians. They grew stronger, waiting for a day when Narnia could come into its own. Now, in and around Cair Paravel lived the remaining fauns, satyrs, dwarves, giants, centaurs and the talking beasts as well as the last descendents of Queen Lucy. Here they waited.

King Richard and Queen Ana of the old Narnia had wanted a child for many years. When at last the Queen gave birth to a girl all the old Narnians were told and they came out of hiding from far and wide to celebrate. A party was going to be held on her name day but so far the Queen had not told anyone the girl's name. 

"On her name day," she said. "On her name day."

After many days of preparation and excitement; the day came. As always, a centaur performed the ceremony. Windsong was the master of ceremonies today.

"May this child grow and flourish into a wise and just ruler and may she be a true child of Aslan," Windsong said. They stood on the shore of the sea. Above the heads of the proud parents and the tiny daughter was a wooden arch wound with ribbons and flowers. The centaur gazed above the crowd of Beasts and dwarves and fauns and the score of humans who remained at Cair Paravel. The weather had been terrible for a week leading up to this day but the morning of the name day dawned bright and clear. No clouds obscured the summer sun. No strong winds blew, just a gentle breeze. The birds flew above rejoicing in the birth of the princess. 

Windsong continued, "I have seen it in the stars. This is the ruler we have waited for. During her reign Narnia will fight the fight that we must to be free. The time of change will come. With her we will either rise or fall." 

A great cheer arose and Windsong held up his hand for silence before continuing, "What is the child to be named?"

The Queen stepped forward, "Lucy, after her foremother."

A gasp arose from the crowd. It had been The Queen Lucy's wish that none of her descendents be named for her. 

"So be it. In the name of Aslan, I bless this child, Princess Lucy!" 

Lucy grew into a beautiful and smart girl. With long golden hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes some said that she looked like the first Queen Lucy. She was bright and adventurous always out of doors and adventuring and practicing archery. Her hands grew cal louses that would have been shocking on any fine lady of the new Narnians. Her skin turned tan and golden from the sun outside. Living in a lost court gave her far more freedom than any other girl like herself would have gotten. 

The small court shrank considerably within a week after one of the men came back from the outside world bringing with him an illness that took them by storm. 


	2. sorrow

Here I am again! I hope everyone enjoys this. Please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I forgot the disclaimer last time:

Disclaimer: C.S. Lewis owns everything 'cept a couple characters and a little plot that I made up.

To Queen of the Elven City: I have no idea who Lucy married. I never thought about it. If you have any ideas tell me!

Chapter 1

Rayie was the first to fall ill. It was a cold fall afternoon. Most of the women who lived in Cair Paravel as well as the cats and Rehanie the talking dog in the round sitting room. They had grouped themselves round the fire with their sewing. 

When the door the door opened all turned to see who had come. It was king Richard accompanied by two other men, the rest of the talking dogs and a cool draft of air. 

"We got what crops we could but the rain stopped us from getting it all. We'll have to finish tomorrow," king Richard said. He crossed the room to his wife and kissed her on the cheek as the others moved to warm themselves by the fire. 

Lucy smiled as she watched her mother and father talk about the weather and the crops. Suddenly a dress fell on her lap. She looked to see Rayie, who was seated next to her on the couch shivering uncontrollably. 

"Rayie are you all right?" 

"So cold…" she murmured before she fainted off the couch. 

"Rayie!" Lucy screamed. She panicked at the sight of the only girl her age and her best friend unconscious on the ground. Lucy tried to help her up but one of the other ladies pulled her off. 

Before she could fully understand what was happening Rayie was taken off the sickroom. By the next morning Rayie was dead and three others were ill. No one, not even the centaurs, knew what the disease was and no one could stop it. When the Queen fell ill two days later it was decided that Lucy must be sent away. They could not risk the hope of Narnia.

Lucy rode on the back of Whinda, a feisty young talking mare, to stay with a group of old Narnians who lived many miles away from Cair Paravel. She was to stay there until the sickness had passed. They finally reached the hills and before she realized what she was looking at the hill opened and Trufflehunter walked out of the hill. 

"Welcome my Lady," he said. 

"Thank you for letting me stay with you," Lucy answered. A red dwaf and a black dwarf came out opf the hill. 

"This is Trumpkin," he said, gesturing to the red dwarf, "and Nicabrick."

"How do you do," she asked as the dwarfs bowed. 

"Would you like something to eat?"

Lucy spent the next week with the inhabitants of the hill. It was perhaps the worst week of her life. All of her time was spent outside waiting for a messenger or someone who had news from Cair Paravel. But for seven days no news came. No news. Lucy thought she would go crazy. There was trafic between the hill and Cair Paravel but no one told her anything.

Why wouldn't they tell her what was going on? Why?

On the eighth day of her stay at the hill Swiftfoot and Sleekback, two of the talking dogs, showed up. Lucy was sitting outside the enterence with Trufflehunter. 

"What news?" Trufflehunter called. 

The dogs slowed down and Lucy could see from their stance that their news was no good. "The King and Queen are dead. Her Magesty dies two days after the Princess Lucy left and he died yesterday morning." 

Lucy looked down at her hands and saw a tear fall onto her fingers. Her parents. They were dead. She looked up at Trufflehunter and Swiftfoot were still talking. 

"Were there any survivors?" Trufflehunter asked. 

"Lucy is the last child of Adam and Eve at Cair Paravel," he answered. 

Lucy let out a sob. 

Okay I promise the next chapter will be happier. But I'm only writing if someone reviews!! Come on, click on the box!!


End file.
